One Or The Other
by ApocalypticDisaster
Summary: It's time to chose, Yuuki; which one do you want? A short series full of 'lemons' Collaboration between ApocalypticDisaster and Goddess Of Fury; more details inside.
1. Chapter 1

One or the Other

**Chapter 1**

**A/N from Disaster: Okay, Guys! Me and the wonderful 'Goddess of Fury' have teamed together to bring you this short series full of rated 'M' goodness as we're both complete perverts. ;D It's a KanameXYukiXZero romance basing on the choice that Yuki will have to make..who will she choose? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. ;) I am highly honored to be able to work with Fury, as she is an amazing writer, so thank you for the oppertunity to do this collaboration. This story will be unlike anything i've ever written before, so i'm intrigued to see where it will go. I hope you all enjoy this series as we've both worked hard.**

**A/N: from Goddess Of Fury: ****This story took a long while to think of and we worked our asses of to get ****what we wanted... And Disaster's a good writer :) Mwahaha, so I hope you enjoy the chapter, Lovelies~;)**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us owns Vampire Knight or any of the characters.**

**This first chapter has been written by me -ApocalypticDisaster- as the begining of what I hope to be a very intresting story, so I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

"Yuuki, are you sure you want to? We don't have to do this if you're not ready." The silky voice of Kuran Kaname filled the dark room, the only light entering the room was coming from the shine of the moon in the partly open curtains that flowed down to the floor, illuminating the figures on the King sized bed. Cross Yuuki stared up at her lover with a pernament blush coloring her cheeks. The couples clothing lay forgotten on the floor beside the bed in a messy pile, a result of a heated need for the lovers to see more of their partner. The rest of the Night Class was safely in class, giving the couple all the privacy they could need. Though part of the girl felt bad for leaving her fellow prefect in to patrol alone, most of her didn't care, she was craving this man's touch too much to leave.

Yuuki's eager eyes crawled down his body, the brown-red orbs tracing the design of his chest and stomach, her eyes ran lower still, resting on a thickness between the males thick thighs that stood erect and ready, the sight causing another wave of wetness to coat her lower body and she felt some hit the skin of her upper leg. Her eyes snapped back up to his face as she heard him take a very deep breath. Kaname's eyes were closed as he inhaled through his nose, a small smug smile pulling at his lips which caused Yuki's face to redden more as she realized he could smell her.

Her small hand went up to stroke his cheek, earning a quiet content sigh from his lips, his warm breath hitting her face just inches away.

"I'm ready." She said, her voice breaking slightly in excitement. He nodded and smiled at her as her hand on his cheek went down to his chest, following the path her eyes had took just moments ago and Yuuki allowed herself to take great pride in the shivers she felt run through him at her touch. Her hand went to teasingly stroke the skin of his inner thigh, surprising herself that she was capable of these things.

Kaname pressed his lips to hers but immediately broke away as a loud gasp exited his lips when her hand surrounded his length, nearly making the Pureblood lose it right there. He smiled slightly as he caught sight of the nervous look in her eyes and he rocked himself into her palm, a deep moan sounding from him as her hand slipped upwards, brushing against him as he showed her what to do. He slumped against her body as her hand moved of its own accord against him, making another groan rise through him.

She couldn't keep a real rhythm as her hand glided across his manhood in different speeds and tightness, but her just touching him was enough for the Vampire to lose himself in the pleasure. He rocked his hips towards her hand a final time as he came, the warm liquid spilling out onto her hand and bedsheets as another moan came from him, his breathing wild and his perfect body covered in sweat as he calmed down. His face that had nuzzled itself into her neck skimmed upwards until it was level with hers and their lips slammed together in a fierce kiss.

His strong hands immediately went to Yuuki's breasts, squeezing the bare skin there and the Pureblood was rewarded with a low moan. His previously spent member twitched at the erotic sound and, much to Yuuki's disappointment, Kaname broke his lips away from hers and traveled downwards, kissing down her collar bone. Her gasp echoed around the dark room as one of his hands was replaced with his full lips, massaging her perked nipple between them and his tongue licked the center of it, his body shook along with hers at the contact and her hands went to grip the sheets beneath her as unrestrained moans slipped from her mouth one after another.

The loudest moan, however, came when his free hand cupped her womanhood, his fingers getting soaked with her juices as he rubbed them against her. The Vampire enjoyed the way his human lover thrashed underneath him as he gave her the sweet torture, each groan coming from the girl increased his need to be inside her so he slipped a finger in her womanhood in an attempt to muffle the growing desire.

Her back arched up from the bed almost instantly, causing his fingers to enter the tight space deeper and his lips press against her breast more securely. The teenage girl cried out as his finger teased her insides, the pleasure almost too overwhelming, Her body felt like it was in fire despite the shivers that ran through her and her mind was empty except for her thoughts of him and their actions.

The movements inside her became too much for the girl, the pleasure causing her to reach her peak with a loud moan, her lovers hand was attacked by another flush of wetness as her panting, sweat- soaked body fell back to the bed her hands loosening their grip on the sheets and lying lifeless at her side as he eyes slipped close in exhaustion.

He unlatched her nipple, lifting his up to be in level with hers with a small smirk as he took note of her closed eyes. He lifted his body slightly, so he could run his fully over her thigh, a low chuckle coming from his lips when he saw her eyes snap open wide and he lowered his mouth to her ear, lightly nibbling it before he spoke.

"I haven't finished yet, Yuuki." Another nibble on her ear. "It'd be cruel for you to fall asleep."

"Kaname-sen.." His long finger covered her lips, effectively silencing her as he rubbed the tip of his manhood at her entry and a shaky moan slipped through her.

"No honorifics" He whispered, his seductive voice making her insides churn with anticipation.

"Kaname..."

"Good girl." He kissed her as he gently pushed himself inside her, holding her against him as she yelped in pain, biting down on his lip as her eyes clamped shut in an effort not to cry.

He held still when he was fully inside, trying to comfort her with his kisses. The feeling of having his girl so close made Kaname shine with pride, knowing that he was the first one to have her like this caused him such happiness it was unbearable. When she opened her eyes again the lust he felt earlier turned into something more meaningful, and the love he felt for this human showed itself again as his kisses got softer, his lips moving more slower against his hers as if trying to display his feelings.

Kaname held her eyes as he felt her move beneath him and, taking it as a hint, moved his hips back in a fluent movement, leaving just the tip of him inside for a moment before pushing back in, a quiet groan slipping through his lips. Their breathing was ragged as the act of love continued, moans spilling from both of them as the speed increased with each thrust, their hands groped any part of their partners they could reach as the moon shined off their sweat soaked skin. The couple's lips interlocked, teasing each other with their tongues as all movements got more insistent, their hips connecting at quicker speeds as they both reached their high.

"Yuuki..." Kaname groaned as he thrusted in her again, the feeling of her insides engulfing him was incredible, and he would be more then happy to stay inside her forever, but as the saying goes 'all good things must come to an end' which is exactly what happend. Yuki's legs shook as she climaxed, the feeling of bliss too strong to hold on to, so she settled with holding onto the cause of the feelings, her hands on Kaname's arms tightend, holding herself against him as she cried out his name, the pleasure going to contentment as she lay lifelessly on the bed, her eyes staring sleepily up at the Vampire, feeling little wet drops fall on her skin as small beads of sweat fell from him.

Kaname gave a couple more thrusts, losing himself in the feeling of her tightness surrounding him as he came, his vision going blank as he spilt himself inside her and his exhausted body collapsed on his lovers much smaller form and his head rested on her shoulder as he gasped in the necessary oxygen.

The Pureblood snuggled into the humans embrace as she wrapped her arms around his slim waist with his nose pressed against her neck. He made the mistake of breathing through his nose at that particular moment, her already sweet scent mixed in with the smell of sex that surrounded the air around her caught him off guard and he inclined his face closer to her throat without noticing and his long tongue licked the side of her neck, sighing as he got a taste of her skin, it was amazing even with it covered in sweat and he closed his eyes as he licked again, savouring her unique taste.

"Kaname..?" She pushed against him, but his hands clamped down at her waist, refusing to let her get away."You once said that you wanted to live for eternity by my side." He whispered against her skin. "Do you still want to?" The Vampire smirked as Yuuki stopped trying to fight, her hands fell to her side, causing the bed to vibrate a little underneath them.

"Yes.." The human didn't hesitate to answer, she already knew what she wanted, to be with him forever, yet she couldn't bring herself to raise her voice higher then a murmur, it didn't matter though, she knew he could hear.

He felt her body rise and fall quickly as her breathing turned erratic again when his fangs touched her skin, and he waited to see if she would pull away. When she held still he smiled slightly, as if caught between two emotions."Yuuki...I'm sorry." He penetrated her skin, drinking in her blood greedily, feeling her wince at the rough treatment that was so unlike him. Blood dripped down his chin, staining the skin with its dark color.

"Kaname-senpai..."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first chapter is complete! I know that Kaname was OOC at the end; but it was important for the story. I hope you loved this chapter as much as I loved bringing it to you. :)**  
**The next chapter will be written by 'Goddess of fury' and it will contain more rated 'M' goodness. ;) It will, hopefully, be up soon. **

**Please review and tell us what you think of this story, each review will be appreciated and we both look forward to hearing from you. :D**

**Thank you for reading, see you in the next chapter,**  
**~Disaster**


	2. Chapter 2

**One or the Other**

**By Goddess of Fury & Apocalyptic Disaster **

**We don't own Vampire Knight... Sadly :(**

**~.~.~**

**-Chapter Two****-**

* * *

"Yuuki," Zero's calm and indifferent tone spoke as she stepped out of the Night Dorms, causing her to freeze on the spot. "Why were you in the Night Dorms just now…?" His question paused as he noticed her hair was longer and her body was a little tinier then usual; her complexion was lighter in color. But this was just from the back, he had to see the front to confirm his suspicions. "Yuuki, turn around." Zero saw her hesitate slightly and then she turned around fully; what he saw shocked him.

Her eyes were nearly the same color as Kuran's and her facial features were nearly the same as his; this only meant one thing. Kaname Kuran had turned her into a bloody vampire; damn it, he knew he shouldn't have let Yuuki go off to the Night Dorms by herself. "Yuuki, what the hell did Kuran do to you?" Zero questioned harshly and icily, making the said (now) pureblood female wince and meet his silver-violet gaze fully, swallow and approach him slowly.

He backed up a bit and ended up against a tree, pinned there by Yuuki, who spoke softly with sincerity in her voice, "I…I slept with my Onii-sama, Zero…and I became a pureblood, like him…" Zero halted her speech; did she say 'Onii-sama' AND 'Pure-blood'?!

Kuran is so dead the next time he saw him; He pushed her away gently and snorted, "If your really a 'pure-blood' as you claim to be, Yuuki; follow me and prove it." and turned and went further into the woods with Yuuki following behind quickly as best as she could in her disheveled state. Once reaching the shack, he opened the door and allowed her to go through first and then himself.

Zero closed the door behind him and then lent against it, saying, "I'm ready whenever you're ready to prove to me that you are a pure-blood." Yuuki seemed to hesitate; what should she do? Her eyes roamed his body first; there is one thing… Zero was really muscled?even though it's not shown often. But he is also very lean. Yuuki wondered what it'd be like to skim her hands down his chest and…

Yuuki shivered; she was still quite hormonal – that much was obvious. Then, her eyes roamed upward a bit more and she focused on his exposed neck; she could practically hear the blood that hummed through his veins and it seduced her quite easily (since she is a newborn vampire). Her mind got cloudy, her throat suddenly got dry and her body pulsed and throbbed, wanting more then just the blood right now.

She strode the distance between them and looked up at Zero with wide, doe-like eyes and then wordlessly reached up and wove her lithe fingers into his hair and tugged his head down. Effortlessly, she exposed his neck and skimmed her lips along it, hearing Zero's pulse pick up slightly and her tongue darted out to lick at the piercing point, the blood seducing her even further, calling to her.

Then, her fangs elongated and she pierced his neck, drinking the blood down that instantly soothed her aching and burning throat – but it did little to help her throbbing and heated body. So, as she drank, she pressed her small body close, hoping Zero would get the picture – and he did. One of his arms snaked around her waist, locking her tightly against him while his other hand reached and weaved into her hair, cradling the back of her head. He took a soft, shuddering breath and whispered, "Yuuki…"

This single utterment of her name made her shiver delightfully and she pressed her lower half on his, feeling the throbbing get stronger and a lot more unbearable. Her message was understandable enough to Zero, who slipped his hand underneath the night gown she wore and skimmed his fingers along her naked calf, a shiver running through her small body as she pressed closer to him and he whispered, "Y-Yuuki…!"

She could feel something hard pressing against her stomach and she drew back, having enough blood and then licking up the wound. Zero's other hand reached up to cup her face and he drew her in for a deep kiss, groaning slight as Yuuki's small hands fumbled to undo his jeans. Then, she – as they kissed deeply – slipped her hands inside and slid her hands under the waistband of his boxers and began to rub at his length, her small hands wrapping around it and pushing down his boxers to have better access.

"Y-Yuuki…" He panted as she began to pump her hands slowly along his length; god, she was going to drive him insane if she didn't start moving her damn hands faster. Luckily, she began to pump faster and faster, his grip moving from where they were and gripping onto the wooden wall as his legs became goo, and he slid down the wooden wall, Yuuki following as his legs trembled, her hand moving faster – his arousal throbbing under her touch.

His entire body grew hot and soon, he let all he had – loose and his seed spilt onto her hand; Yuuki eyed it closely and then brought her hand to her mouth and licked it up. He watched her through lowered lids, his violet eyes growing hazy; fuck, Yuuki looked hot as hell and all he wanted to do was make her scream… loud.

"Yuuki," Zero growled in a low, seductive tone as his hand traveled down, underneath her panty-line to play with the hidden pearl, which made her jerk and then arch her hips toward him, moaning softly. "I want your clothes off. Now." Yuuki shivered delightfully from the authority in his voice, and in her pleasure-induced haze, she couldn't help but obey as his hand slipped away from her clit; she began to strip the nightgown from her body, shivering as Zero watched her body hungrily, like a predator eyeing it's prey.

Zero watched as each offending article in the way of her flushed and completely aroused body was taken off, one by one until she was completely naked as the day she was born; but damn, she looked hot as hell right now, modestly covering herself with her hands, a pure and innocent look on her slightly flushed cheeks. "Yuuki," He spoke hoarsely, reaching a hand out to touch her cheek. When his finger tip touched her cheek, she gasped softly – as though electricity surged through her body at the contact – and Zero then gently stroked her cheek, drawing her face and body in, having her straddle his lower half, pressing her own against his, drawing a groan from the silver haired male. "Yuuki. Are you really going to go behind Kuran's back to receive pleasure?"

The long, brown haired pureblood female whispered, her eyes glowing pure red with lust as their eyes met, Zero's hand gently rubbing her hip in slow motions, "Yes; god, Zero.. I need it so bad.. Please, soothe the ache in me.. it hurts." Zero drew her in for a brief and gentle kiss, using his tongue to coax hers out slowly – in which she shyly returned it and then unexpectedly, she slid down on him, engulfing him in her tight warmth which made him jerk his hips sharply and his grip to tighten slightly on her hips as he helped her adjust to his size; he was a bit larger then Kaname, that was for sure.

A white burning heat spread throughout her body – like electricity was shooting through her body as she tried to adjust to the size of him; she wondered if she could make Zero her lover while Kaname was away on trips – so she would never ceased to be pleased. But, that would be selfish of her to ask him; he would surely reject her if she dared to ask it; so, she kept it to herself and she was brought back to reality when Zero nipped her ear, whispering softly, "Yuuki, your so tight… and warm…" and then she instinctively raised her hips and then pushed back down, moaning softly at the sensations that action brought.

He turned her head, pressing his lips on hers and taking a hold of her hips, drawing her up and then bringing hers down as he thrust his up, drawing forth a muffled moan from the pureblooded young woman on top of him. Her hands went from his chest to weave with her silver locks of hair and twisting her fingers through them, whimpering in the kiss as he began moving her hips faster and faster, thrusting deeply as their lower halves met.

"Z … Ze-Zero …!" She panted, clinging to his form as her insides warmed up as her whole body began to flush brilliantly as she felt her lower half clench around him, causing him to shudder and move her faster up and down his length, driving it harder and deeper into her warm, tight heat.

Zero's mouth found her breast and one hand cupped her left, rolling and pinching her nipple gently, causing her to cry out and pull his head closer to her chest as his mouth attached itself to the right nipple, lapping and flicking over her nipple. Then he detached his mouth and hand from her breasts and relaxed his head against the wall, both hands holding her hips as she gyrated and grinded faster – wanting the best release she could possibly want.

She clenched around him as she felt the coil in her stomach about to burst and shivered delightfully as she felt his length throb and pulse inside of her body; he panted out huskily as sweat rolled down their bodies, "Y-Yuuki… I'm about to?Fuck!" He let out a curse as she tightened around him, moaning as he let large spurts of his seeds enter her small body, making her flush and then she gripped his hair tightly, letting herself cum around him.

Then, they collapsed, both hot and needy for breath; Yuuki's senses were dulled, but she could sense Aidou nearby and then she thought, her thoughts slightly muddled, 'Aidou-senpai is going to tell... Onii-sama and he is going to...' She didn't dare continue that thought as Aidou's presence disappeared as quickly as it came.

She felt darkness overtake her, along with a gentle hand caressing her mussed and sweaty hair, lulling her into a deep sleep.

Zero removed himself from Yuuki and then placed her against the wall as he redressed himself and then searched around for Yuuki's clothing, once finding them he picked up her sweaty and slightly dirty body and carried her to the spring in the back of the small shed. He placed her into the warm water gently and began to wash her body slowly and carefully, once cleaning out all the grime in her hair and on her body, he pulled her out of the spring and redressed her the best he could.

Once she was completely dried off and clean, he picked her back up into his arms and carried her bridal style out of the forest, towards the moon dorms – where a not to happy looking pureblooded prince stood, his aura quite dangerous. The pureblood took Yuuki into his arms and then growled, his eyes flashing red menacingly toward the silver haired hunter, "You impudent Level E; you knew she was mine from the beginning. Yet, you lured her away anyway and you forced her into it."

The silver haired hunter snarled, withdrawing the Bloody Rose slowly and aiming it at the purebloods head, "Like hell I did! Yuuki was the one to seduce me; I should be blaming you! You turned her into one of your kind, Kuran!" The comment made the prince laugh dryly and reply, scowling deeply, "From the beginning, Yuuki was born the pureblooded princess of the Kuran's. The only daughter Haruka and Juuri had; the one born to be my bride, Kiryuu."

"So, you reawoke Yuuki to her true nature as a pureblood? You sick asshole, why couldn't you let her stay human?" Zero snapped, his eyes glowing with a fierce intensity as his finger tightened on the trigger of the Bloody Rose. Ready to shoot the damned pureblooded prince dead.

3…

2…

1? "ZERO! ONII-SAMA! STOP!"

That froze both in place as they both heard her voice cry out in either head.

* * *

**_A/N From Fury:_**** Whew! Finally, I finished the chapter! Ohoho, I am so happy I can finally write a decent lemon now! Kukukukuku... Anyway, Please, Review! :D **

_**A/N From Disaster: **_**Woot. Finally we can bring you the second installment of this collaboration. As you can tell by the differences in our writing style, this chapter was written by the talented Fury, and i'm just here to be a humanoid spell checker/poster, :D Bahaha. Enjoy!**** Now, usually, I'm not a fan of ZeKi (YuMe all the way! :D) But, fuck! This was hott!! -nosebleeds- I am SOO looking forward to doing the next part ;] Will be fun but, unfortunately, the next chapter probably won't be up for at least two weeks because we're both working on it together and I'm really swamped with my other stories and I'm going on holiday, without taking my laptop! (Oh the horror!) So the chapter will be up just as soon as we can do it!**

**Please review and tell us what you think of this little project, it's highly appreciated!**

**--Lots of Love, Goddess of Fury & Apocalyptic Disaster--**


End file.
